berserkofgluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Greed
- Light Novel = - Sword = - Human = }}}} |Image 1 Name = |Image 1 = |Image 2 Name = |Image 2 = |Image 3 Name = |Image 3 = |Name = Greed |Kanji = グリード |Rōmaji = Gurido |Alias = |Race = |Gender = Male |Age = 4000+ |Height = |Hair Color = Red |Eye Color = |Status = Alive |Relationship = |Level = |Partner = Fate Graphite |Occupation = |Affiliation = |Web Novel = Chapter 4 |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 0 |Anime = |Japanese = |English = }} is the deuteragonist of the light novel series Berserk of Gluttony. Greed is a talking sword who became a companion to Fate. Appearance Greed is an aged sword which appears rusted and greasy. it's hilt is shaped almost like a cross. It commonly presents itself in the story as male, but has mentioned that he has no real gender since he is an inanimate object. His most recent male form is simply his previous wielder, possibly just prior Fate Graphite. Personality Originally a human and a first generation mortal sin user, he has been with fate since the beginning of Fate's adventure. He is known to be too confident of himself and at the same time acts as a guide for Fate when he fights by giving tips on how to use his different forms. He is a bit too helpful to Fate but at the same time never backs down from making fun of him. Background Greed first appeared when Fate was looking for a weapon to protect himself in the blacksmith with a few coins. Fate found Greed covered in dust and oil in a barrel full of cheap weapons that can break. Plot Abilities Greed is a magical intellectual sword, with the ability to change forms which possess different effects/attributes; said changes requires the consumption of a certain percentage of Status points to unlock further forms, with an ever increasing requirement exponentially to unlock said forms, and use an ultimate attack of said forms. aside from the magical aspect of greed's change forms he is an incredibly sharp sword with needing little to no maintenance performed on it. Greed is able to advice his wielders, given that said wielders posses a skill of Mind Reading or similar to allow communication. Given greed possess an untold length of experiences that at the least puts its age at 4000+ years old, adding to his capabilities as a fighter/support. Said experience also lends itself to his wielders in battle and other affairs, albeit sparingly done so when involving topics that greed considers his past. *'First Form - Bow-' ' '- Shoots energy based arrows when performing the action of drawing the string of the bow. In bow form, adds a homing/never miss capabilities to the arrows shot by greed in aiming at a specific target. Later on, Fate discovers he can fire off magical spells using the bow form to add said homing function on the fired off spell. **Ultimate technique: '"Bloody Ptarmigan" '- Fires off a larger and stronger version of his regular arrows as a single shot that is reminiscent of a "Laser beam" attack. *'Second Form - Scythe - (Deadly Inferno) '- Allows for interaction of non physical things with the physical, specifically allows fate to harm/slice magical spells/constructs and disrupt them. **Ultimate Technique: *'Third Form - Shield- ' **Ultimate Technique: "'Reflection Fortress" - ' *'Fourth Form - Staff -' **Ultimate Technique: '"Twilight Healing"-' by sacrificing 40% of the user's stats, it can heal any kinds of wounds and disease. However, if the physical damage of the target suffered was great, the stat cost will be even greater. It is also couldn't be used to resurrect someone who had already died. Trivia References Category:Mortal Sin Weapons